1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an over-current protection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an over-current protection system which uses a hardware circuit to accomplish the over-current protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art has disclosed that a CPU can be under a boost state to enhance the computing performance. For example, Intel has researched a CPU which uses the turbo boost to enhance the computing performance; however, the better computing performance consumes more power. For example, if a 65 W current converter works with a 35 W processor and a 30 W system, then when the turbo boost mode is disabled, the total consumption of the processor and system is 65 W. However, when the turbo boost mode is enabled, the total consumption of the processor and system is greater than 65 W, and the current converter is overloaded; as a result, the system and the current converter may be damaged. Therefore, to protect the system and the current converter, when the current converter is overloaded, the system will stop charging the battery and use the charging system to send a signal to the microcontrollers of the system, after which the microcontrollers will send a signal to the processor, allowing the processor to disable the turbo boost mode as over-current protection.
However, in the abovementioned mechanism, the process of the microcontrollers to send a signal to the processor is controlled by the software of the microcontrollers; therefore, if the system or the software breaks down, the system will not be able to start the abovementioned over-current protection, with the result that the current converter or the system may be overheated and thus damaged.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an over-current protection system which uses the hardware circuit to accomplish the over-current protection, and a method thereof, to solve the disadvantage of the prior art.